


Accidental Confession

by dasakuryo



Series: fluttering thrill at the end of our fingertips (blissbirth) [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: “No,” Jyn blurts out. “You aren’t leaving me, too.”But there no sign he’s heard her. Cassian’s eyes are closed. //[An accidental confession in the face of fear and death.]





	Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> cassandor requested _'Caretaker confessing how scared they were when Whumpee is unconscious…or maybe they’re not really…'_ from [this whump prompt list](https://dasakuryo.tumblr.com/post/185225302265/whump-that-leads-to-a-love-confession-prompts).

Jyn’s heart clogs her throat at the sensation sliding down the heels of her hands, the sides of her fingers. The red keeps blooming underneath her skin, no matter how hard she presses down. It spreads and spreads, staining the blue fabric into darker shades.

The greater the blood pooling on the ground becomes, the quicker the color wanes from Cassian’s face. The sounds of blaster fire and ion cannons drumming, echoing distantly in her ears though each tremor reverberates on her skin, and the pungent acrid smell of fire and churned flesh burn her nostrils.

But all Jyn has eyes for is Cassian. Cassian and the shrapnel wound on his chest. Cassian and his shaking breathing. Cassian and his eyes fluttering shut. Cassian and his life ebbing away, away from her and her grasp. No matter how hard she tries to stop the blood from seeping out.

He makes a sound and Jyn’s blood freezes in her veins. It rings too much like a choked whine in her ears. She searches for his eyes, barely finding it beneath his half-lidded gaze. She wants to shakes him awake, but the dread of what may happen if she leaves the wound unattended pin her hands down in place. The blood gleams red on her fingers, feels warm sliding down her skin.

“I’m cold.”

It can hardly be qualified as a whisper. It sounds more like an exhausted sigh.

“Hang in there,” she blurts out. “Help’s on the way,” she manages through her tight throat.

She hopes it is a half truth.

An alien coldness wraps around her wrist all of a sudden. It takes a moment for her to realise it’s the grasp of Cassian’s fingers. She swallows down a sob, blinks back the tears burning and welling up in her eyes.  Memories flicker across her mind, tightening her throat to the point she can barely breathe.

The corner of Cassian’s lips twitch, almost imperceptibly, and quite possibly she may have not noticed it if he didn’t clench his fingers around her quickened pulse. She can see the phantom of his brief smile in the soft lines etched around his mouth, can feel it in the fondness pooling in his gaze. And just like that, something inside her finishes shattering.

“No,” Jyn blurts out. “You aren’t leaving me, too.”

But there no sign he’s heard her. Cassian’s eyes are closed.

When Bodhi tries to pull her away, she realizes the warmth she’d felt streaming down her face were tears.

 

“You can’t die.”

Jyn mumbles. To Cassian. To the silence stretching before her. Between them. It’s been seventy-two standard hours since they returned from the ground assault, seventy-two standard hours in which she has barely slept at all -any sleep she has got recently can be traced back to Bodhi’s insistence and tactful concern. Though she wonders now if nurse Kaeden has had something to do with her sudden bursts of drowsiness–

She rubs her eye with her forefinger, letting out a deep sigh. Her eyelids feel heavy, the lights above her almost blinding. She blinks several times, trying to keep her exhaustion at bay. She can’t sleep now, she has to make sure Cassian pulls through this. She has to be there for him if, may the Force don’t allow it, his condition changes abruptly. For the worse.

“You can’t die,” she repeats. “That’s an order.”

A yawn tugs at her mouth, and her body is impossibly heavy from one moment to the other. Tiredness pulls her to the edge of the bed, makes her bury her face on the covers, stifling yet another yawn. The worn blanket is soft on her face, her exhale breezes warmth across her cheeks. No matter the sharp smell of antiseptic, she burrows into it–

Until a brush along the side of her thumb jolts her upright.

“I am your superior, sargeant, ” Cassian’s whisper is hoarse and slow.  "You can’t boss me around.“

The twinkle on his brown eyes gives him away, though.

Jyn doesn’t see what’s amusing of him nearly dying in her arms, but saves the reprimand for later. Right now, a smile is spreading too fast across her face, her eyes  burning with unshed tears. She takes hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Jyn,” he hears her hum in acknowledgment.

The rattle behind him should make things easier, but he waits until Jyn’s done rummaging through the toolkit. He licks his lips, his finger hovering over the keyboard, while he wonders if he should say anything at all. He sucks in a breath, keeps keying in the coordinates.

“You know, I-” he hesitates, heart clogging his throat. He harrumphs, swallows down the doubt.

“You know I’d never leave you.”

The silence that then stretches out makes him regret even speaking it into existence. Perhaps she’d counted on him not listening… maybe she didn’t really mean for him to listen to that back at the battlefield.

“I know.”

It’s barely above a whisper. Cassian turns so quickly he nearly whips his head around at the rustle of her voice. Her gaze is fixed on the floor, her fingers are toying with the kyber hanging from her neck. Cassian isn’t sure whether it’s best to add something, but as he dwells on something to say, Jyn looks up, locking her eyes with his.

Her cheeks have a faint flush, her green eyes gleam, impossibly bright under a meagre dim yellow halo-light. Cassian pretends not to notice, flashing her a brief but warm smile, even if his insides seem to have suddenly turned into one of those fancy Coruscanti dancers.

“Glad we cleared that out.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love putting them in dire situations so they just face their feelings for each other, when we're talking about pre-relationship scenarios. I couldn't resist to add a bit of teasing there, just to counteract all that angst a bit. Hope you've enjoyed the story n.n Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
